


How Did He Do That?!

by DeadAlchemist



Category: Naruto
Genre: A bit crack-ish?, Gen, Hand Seals, Wait...What?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadAlchemist/pseuds/DeadAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the lesson on hand seals at the academy, Naruto notices something that confuses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did He Do That?!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired at 2 in the morning after seeing a screen cap of someone performing the saru(monkey) seal from the anime.

~*~

 

Naruto yawned. Then sighed. _Boring, why can’t Iruka-sensei teach us something cool, like how the Yondaime won the battle against an entire Iwa platoon by himself or how the Sannin got their name or even how to make a decent bowl or ramen!_ The blond boy groaned and buried his head into his arms crossed on the desk.

 

THWACK!

 

“Itai!” Naruto shrieked, glaring at the chalk eraser that had been aimed at his head. _Iruka-sensei’s got good aim._ “What was that for?!”

 

“I’m not going to tell you again, Naruto, pay attention! Now, class, let’s go over the hand seals themselves, I will demonstrate each seal and tell you the basic element that it is tied with. First I will begin with tora.”

 

Naruto watched with a petulant glare at Iruka-sensei as he pulled his hands together and interlocked his fingers before moving his index fingers straight up, with the tips still touching. Naruto thought it looked like a stupid seal.

 

“Tora is a fire-based seal and is often used when performing a Katon jutsu. Next is the saru seal.”

 

This time, Iruka-sensei put his hands together, in the centre of his chest palms pressed together, both thumbs outward. Wait a minute...Both thumbs outward...

 

Naruto leapt up from his seat and pointed at his favourite sensei in outrage.

 

“Hold up, Sensei! How’d you do that? There’s no way that’s normal!” the orange-clad boy screeched.

 

Iruka-sensei glared at his student for interrupting his lecture yet again.

 

“Watch closely, Naruto and you will see. Now, the saru seal is primarily an earth based seal and...”

 

“I still don’t see how you coulda done it, though. There is no way that the arm let alone the hand, bends that way! See, look.” Naruto than pulled up both his hands and tried to copy the pony-tailed teacher.

 

Naturally, because Naruto was born with a right hand and a left hand, he could not perform such a feat.

 

“See! How’d you get both your thumbs to be facing outward like that! It ain’t normal!” Naruto was now standing on his desk, practically wild-eyed trying to figure it out.

 

By now, all of the other students in the class were just as interested in the strange anomaly that was the saru seal. Iruka-sensei just sighed before getting an aggravated look on his face.

 

_*Demon-Head no Jutsu*_

 

“Shut the hell up, Naruto! I was getting to that!”

Naruto tumbled off his desk and scuttled back into his seat. _Jeez, sensei is scary._

 

With his head back to being normal size once again, Iruka-sensei took a deep calming breath before continuing.

 

“As I was saying, the saru seal is earth-based and is considered one of the most unique seals out there. Many scientists are still trying to discover why it is that performing the saru seal causes the left hand to somehow morph into a right hand while channelling chakra, yet it is, and always has, been so. Now, the next seal is the Inu seal...”

 

Naruto, after getting over his shock at what he and just heard, once again groaned and let his head fall onto his desk.

 

THWACK!

 

“Naruto!”

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note – Yep, that’s what I think about at 2 in the morning while eating jelly beans(yummy). It took half an hour to write out.
> 
> Tell me what you think, reviews would be lovely!


End file.
